


Beauty in freedom

by Ministry_Of_Fandom



Category: Shadow of Mordor, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Overly detailed outfit descriptions, Sunsets, adorableness really, first fic for this ship :D, long drabble thing, sort of song-fic?, why did I even do this, writing a longer fic that this might fit into
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ministry_Of_Fandom/pseuds/Ministry_Of_Fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are no longer bound to the black soil of Mordor, what shall they do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty in freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, this is the first fic for this pairing EVER ANYWHERE AT ALL which is not too surprising :P So I thought I would put one up. This is my first fanfiction I've ever posted and it's not much and I'm not really too good at this so I hope its alright. I got inspired to make this while listening to 'The Woods' by Hollow Coves.  
> Anyways thanks to mynameiseyyyyyy for being my ship buddy, and vata-040147 for the amazing fanart you drew :)
> 
> Onwards to the fanfic!
> 
>  **Update- minor fixes, got some new stuff ready for posting very soon, sorry I haven't been active in a while** (exams :P)  
>  ~MoF :)

A man padded lingeringly through a lush and heavily wooded forest, pine needles and fire colored leaves crunching under his feet as he went. He gazed around at his surroundings, seeming to be in a trance-like state of wonder. He wore a torn navy cloak edged with white fur. A sword and knife were strapped over his back, his tunic showed the emblem of the Black Gate. The man brushed his hands against the leaves of the lowest tree branches and steadily broke in to a run along the path he was following. As he ran a fresh breeze blew upon his face, his cloak and dark hair waved behind him. 

Talion had never felt more alive than when he had escaped from Mordor. He had passed beyond the desolate plains of North Ithilien some time ago and had entered the forest. He continued along the path until it opened up into a large clearing. In the center was a large pool with a waterfall cascading gently from above, a small cave opened up behind it. Talion climbed onto a rock and leapt around one side of the pool to the left wall of the cave. He started to climb the rough stone, reflections from the water below rippled over his back. He reached the top of the wall, and pulled himself over. The ranger looked out over the treetops where the sun was just starting to set over the trees, he let out a wistful sigh. 

It was at this point Celebrimbor decided to step out of his body and stand beside him, he wrapped an arm around ranger and looked over to him. He smiled softly as he saw the man's eyes mist over. He pulled Talion a little closer to comfort him, he knew how overwhelming the last few months had been... for both of them. he felt the ranger relax a little in his embrace.  
"The world has changed since I last set my eyes upon it, and not all for the better it seems..."  
Talion looked over to the wraith, there was something in his expression that was off. He pushed the thought aside.  
"Aye..."  
Celebrimbor gave him a warm smile. The arm he had placed around the Talion's shoulder had fallen back to his side, and to his surprise he found Talion entwining a hand in his own. His other hand moved around to the back of his neck as he gently pressed his lips to the wraith's.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, as I said it's not much.
> 
> Concrit very much appreciated


End file.
